


The Bringer of Bad News

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback to 19-year old Sarah about to tell Mrs.S that she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bringer of Bad News

Rain. Of course it was raining. 19-year old Sarah seemed to have a permanent rain cloud over her head. 

It wasn’t often she asked for help, especially from her foster mother Siobhan. Not so lovingly known as Mrs.S. It made her seem like the villain in a bad movie, the evil foster parent who didn’t treat her charges well. The truth was very different. Sarah was a difficult kid to say the least, a pretty criminal with anger issues that had stemmed from an endless burning void in her chest.

Sarah had robbed her mark, Cal, almost blind. The hit had started with the objective to take him for everything but she faltered and left him with enough to stay on his feet. She didn’t love him, but after living with him for 8 months there were certainly stirrings. Sarah couldn’t love, she was too damaged for that. 

She perched in the dark half concealed by the ancient oak tree in front of her childhood home. She would have pulled the characteristic hood over her head but she had left Cal’s in such a hurry that all she had over her was a a plaid shirt of his. The material clung to her shuddering frame, rain so cold it had started to sting as it hit her. Sarah had been stood there for an hour, trying to muster the courage to go inside. There were few moments Sarah wasn’t alike to a bulldozer, but being a teenage street rat with a not so great relationship with her mother figure had her faltering.

“Get your shite together.”

Deep breath. Shoulders back. Defenses up.

Sarah ruffled her hair and wiped the cold rain water off the end of her nose. She had lost the right to let herself into the house after her and Siobhan’s last bust up which ended with Sarah taking a punch to the face (she would never admit it, but it was well deserved).

Knocking the door she waited an age for it to swing open.

“Well look who it is. What trouble are you in now?”

Mrs.S stood to the side to let Sarah in. 

“Don’t”

The uncharacteristically quiet southerner stepped in through the doorway. She didn’t sit down, her clothes were already dripping on the worn wooden boards.

“I’ll get a towel.”

Mrs.S disappeared as Sarah’s guts ate themselves. Shame it wasn’t eating the thing inside her.

“Here”

The towel was thrown at her as opposed to handed to her. 

“Should I be expecting the police, Sarah?”

Sarah shuffled her feet, the Irish accent could be so warming but painfully cutting at it’s worst. It always started this way, the cliched calm before the storm. Siobhan was used to Sarah’s antics, it had helped her train her own temper so that her hands weren’t constantly wrapped around her foster childs throat. 

The silence was a rarity and it was making Siobhan’s nerves start to grate. How far had Sarah gone this time? As long as she hadn’t killed someone they could probably survive. Even if she had become a murderer Siobhan still had the means from them to disappear. 

“Well?”

Sarah rubbed her eyes. Choking down the tears, she’d run a mile before she cried in front of S. 

“Sarah if you don’t start talking I swear to god...”

“I’m fucking pregnant!”

The weight of the words sank in. Siobhan tipped her head back. Dead lord. Her white rage was starting to bubble. Of all the stupid stupid things Sarah had done, getting pregnant was so far ahead of the pack it was almost laughable. 

“Jesus Christ, Sarah just when I think you’re enough of a train wreck. You destroy everything you come close to, you know that?”

The voices were raised, the tension bubbling over. Sarah hadn’t expected a hug and a pat on the back but she just needed to know this was fixable. 

“I didn’t mean... bloody hell.”

Sarah clutched at the tangled roots of her hair banging against her head against the wall in frustration. 

“What, You didn’t mean to get pregnant? Is your head that thick that you don’t know how people get knocked up. You just never fail to screw up, do you?”

Siobhan growled, she was seething at her daughters idiocy. This wasn’t the first time they had been through this shit show. 

“I thought you learned your lesson when your were 15”

That was a low blow but Sarah was getting both barrels and it was deserved.

It pushed Sarah too far. She put her fist into the wall with a wild roar. Her hand screamed in protest but she had never been one for caging her temper.

“I can’t... I know... I’m sorry. I’m sorry, alright?!”

She would have torn the house apart but Mrs.S was wise to the ways of Sarah. She quickly crossed the room and grabbed both of Sarah’s shoulders, wrapping her arms into the creases of her elbows and restricting her movements. 

It broke her to see Sarah like this. It was a shame she saw so much of herself in the wayward teen. The young woman twisted and squirmed in Siobhan’s arms but she had strength Sarah didn’t posses. 

“Sarah. Stop. Stop. C’mon. That’s enough”

Siobhan had given the telling off she needed but it appeared she was already fully aware of the consequences. Maybe she was slowly growing up.

Sarah’s legs gave out and her full weight collapsed into her foster-mothers arms. Siobhan set them both down on the floor and curled Sarah into an embrace.

The blow out had quickly descended into an emotional mess. For both of them. 

“Hey, pet. We’ll sort this. We always do, eh?”

She tried to run her fingers through Sarah’s hair but it was far too tangled from the rain so opted for rubbing her back. 

It was easier when Sarah was exploding everywhere. Seeing her destroyed and sobbing in Siobhan’s lap was equally as painful for her. She hadn’t seen Sarah in this state since she was arrested and Siobhan had thrown her out of the house. 

Sarah was biting the sleeve of her shirt in an attempt to stop her pitiful sniveling. She despised herself for being so weak. She was meant to be strong and fearless. This was not her, this was another Sarah in her place.

“What are we g-going to do?” 

Siobhan gently eased Sarah up off her feet and walked her to the couch. 

“First things first... we’re going to put the kettle on.”

She touched Sarah’s face and flicked the switch so they could have a decent cup of tea. A good cuppa always gave one hope.


End file.
